


东淑擅长的事情【马东/诺灿/娜灿】

by Joanna_0903



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_0903/pseuds/Joanna_0903
Summary: *楷灿性转*All楷灿娜灿HE 诺灿 马东BE





	东淑擅长的事情【马东/诺灿/娜灿】

即使属于这片森林

也未必是拥有这座森林。

-

「怎么办，突然好想你」

想在梦中继续舞动他华尔兹的罗渽民，被手机震动给活生生的吵醒，心不甘情不愿像是看一眼讯息就会要了他命一般，深深吸一口气后方才拿起手机，是她 。

那个在梦里和她一起共舞华尔兹的人，李东淑。

讯息窗口不断的震动着，早晨一天的开始本该像是平时一样无趣，看着对他有兴趣的人不断的来打扰他，接着一个一个封锁，这次不一样了，东淑居然主动来找他 ，而不是，李马克或是李帝努。

思索了很久要怎么回覆，该怎么回，结果那人又传来了消息

「还不快迎接你宝贝光荣归国？我约了帝努和其他那些小崽子们。」

东淑终于有勇气回来了。

1.

-

高中，是个暧昧又模糊不清的地方，他的神秘让所有初中生都向往着，能在这找到相似投缘的荷尔蒙味，罗渽民有些早熟，从小他就知道自己要什么，和帝努一样，刻意 的和东淑选了同所高中，这就很明显吧，帝努也是，都太刻意明显了。

可那混世小魔王倒什么都不觉得，她没有情窦初开过，情啊爱啊通通不了解，平时最喜欢的事情就是穿着小短裤陪着他们上山下海，搞得皮肤色差都出来，罗渽民和李 帝努是黑掉了，之后都能很快白回来，不过东淑可就没这么幸运，国中三年都还是个小黑碳，常常被别人笑，也就傻笑回应我是健康，但通常那些 人放学后都会在角落波他俩处理掉。

能怎么办呢，不管是不是黑黑又肉嘟嘟的脸颊，还是和女孩子一点都沾不上边的性格，喜欢了就是喜欢，而罗渽民愿意低下头伸出手将一切奉献给他。 他和帝努没有什么先到后到的，他俩是一起到，最后决定公平竞争。

可那个混世小魔王好像在我看不见的地方长大了。

罗渽民和李帝努有整整两个月没见到东淑，原因不过是因为他们暑假最后一天吵架，打架还给父母当场抓个现行，他们是朋友，打打闹闹正常，但打架还是不对， 打骂罚好像都不对，最后给他俩禁足两个月。

然后开学第一天看到李东淑的那瞬间，他认为他妈妈现在就应该和他道歉并且将他失去和东淑玩耍的那两个月还回来。

也许是因为他俩不带东淑出去，或是为了友谊东淑在家和他们一起原地自闭，总之，他整个人都白了好几个色阶，为了显露腰身讲衬衫扎进裙子里，可 那裙子在罗渽民没办法监督到的时候，被改短了好几吋，东淑有双修长的美腿本该只有渽民知道的。

他的头发长了许多，绑起来后在上面夹了许多小装饰品，他靠在墙边，手机换了一台，还是很花俏，一贯的东淑风格。 那明显是在等人，正当以为东淑可能是在等自己或是帝努想过去了解时，东淑突然起身走向一个黑发的男性，不是特别高，至少没有罗渽民高。

他听到，她喊他的名字。

「马克哥—」

太刻意了，娇软的蜜糖嗓音像夏天融化的冰淇淋，又甜又腻却让人一而再再而三的品尝，罗渽民紧紧捏着他的书包，想要往前带走东淑， 却看到李马克顺势的拿走东淑的包包，将她的裙底往下扯，原来不是改短，而是卷起来了，裙子又回到原本的长度，那人好像对东淑其实 并没那么在意，包包被塞回东淑的手上，他听不到他们讲了什么，但东淑很失落。

罗渽民没有很想就这么快进学校，开学第一天也不能给学校不好的印象，楞是等到压线最后一刻才进教室，接着就后悔了，他和东淑帝努不知道哪来的 缘分，又是同一班，而那两个人早就坐在一起，东淑趴在桌子上，因为在讲话，所以帝努靠他好近。 他俩就落坐在班上的最角落，东淑前面还没人呢，椅子一拉开就是一屁股往那坐下。

那像是什么事情都没有发生一般的笑容，有时候帝努都觉得，罗渽民不去演戏有点可惜，趴在东淑的桌子上，等他抬起头来就能第一眼看见他，一切都照 着罗灾民的预想走，只不过东淑抬起头时，看到的是手掌。

「非礼勿视。」

帝努笑眯眯的冷眼看着渽民，不过那只手被东淑压下来了

「呀，我的小姊妹好不容易从家里被放出来！」

是姊妹还是狼你根本不知道呢。 渽民有些委屈和得意交织的眼神的努一下子就看穿，怎么会有人的眼神这么丰富呢，罗渽民本身就是个矛盾的存在，他喜欢东淑一点也藏不住，至少在外人面前，他表现 得很明显，但是在东淑面前又显得好像什么都没有。

帝努是当事人，同时也是局外人。

2.

其实李帝努根本没被禁足两个月。 他不像罗渽民，因为花言巧语多，虽然深受大人喜爱，但同时也知道，他是个爱玩的孩子，不过帝努就不一样了，过于老实又沉默寡言，与其让他在家自闭更不懂交流， 说是没禁足也不对，就是禁足在李东淑的家里，东淑很有趣，而且和他在一起是帝努最开朗的时候，这是发小的权力，可以杜绝所有想来碰东淑的苍蝇，可以 在他爸妈面前正大光明的进东淑房间，一切的原因都在于，他是正直乖巧的好小孩。

叛逆在骨子里被东淑挖出来后一点也不能隐藏。

东淑怕打雷，那个天不怕地不怕的混世小魔王，最怕的是打雷，说出来其实帝努也不太信，是因为亲眼见过因为打雷和闪电躲在被子里发抖，李帝努越界 了。 他背叛了东淑爸妈给的信任，但他的妈妈说过让他热情一点啊。

他掀开了被子，躺到李东淑的旁边，也许那人是真的害怕，顺势的就钻进他怀里紧紧抱着，那只手并没有去做其他事情，温柔捂住她的耳朵， 用口型对着他说，我来了，你别怕。

「东淑，帝努去哪了？」

还没清醒呢，看到旁边这个睡的有些朦胧的大男孩，那时他还没举铁，用力一踹就将帝努踹下床了，还等不到帝努问什么话，他就被 塞进床底了，谢天谢地当初床板是篓空的，他有些慌乱和紧张。

「他去帮我买早餐了。」

东淑的妈妈并没有怀疑什么，因为帝努生来就是如此乖巧，机会总是给帝努来的又快又狠，他的家人要出去一个月，没有罗渽民，没有家人。 他李帝努还是个男人啊。

东淑简单的说哦知道啦，就把妈妈赶出房门了，说是要换衣服，门关上后帝努摸摸自己的屁股，有点痛，东淑放松一口气，往后倒回床上， 帝努就这样安静的坐在旁边，接着，东淑小声的拜托着帝努。

「你知道吗，那个学校有个外国学长，外国人不都喜欢胸大的吗」

「李帝努，是好朋友吧？」

要是今天坐在这边的是罗渽民，妳也会这样吗?

但到手的机会不拿白不拿，不会那么简单的。

李东淑解开了他的内衣，发育还未完全的胸部就是小小的软肉，几乎是一个手掌就能握住的大小，明明自己揉捏的时候都没感觉，为什么给帝努碰上时几乎 是完全不同的情绪呢，心脏跳得太快了，感觉下一刻就会窒息，隔着衣服摩擦好像已经无法满足于东淑，她掀开衣服，让帝努的手直接伸进去，原本只是毫 无技巧的揉捏，直到伸进去后，乳首被侵犯的刺激感让东淑整个人都打了寒颤，帝努的手指轻轻的在乳晕周围画圈。

「可以…亲亲我吗?」

乐意之至。 帝努让东淑跨坐在他的双腿上，一手扶着他的腰，另一手继续着他们原本的工作，这是第一次感受到对方都已经不是小朋友这件事情了，如果没再 更进步一步，如果再更进一步呢？

「东淑，帮帮我…」

低沉的声音在耳边响起，被吻到有些迷糊的东淑拉下了帝努的睡裤，尺寸是有点过分的。 一个处女的房间又怎么会有保险套，生疏的手握了上去，烫得吓人，帝努看上去也舒服，那她就放心了，无法满足于此，睡裤的裤头也全湿，下面的 空虚感袭来，但她不敢，她什么都没准备，像是看穿她的担心，帝努将东淑放倒在床上。

「我们没有安全套」

帝努拉开了她的内裤，那蕾丝内裤此时只是装饰品而已，手指按压着前面那阴蒂，第一次感受到这样刺激的东淑弓起了腰，继续往下慢慢摸索，手指就 这么勾进水源，因为紧张所以夹紧的小穴也让人兴奋。 手指在里面无师自通的抠弄，呻吟再也藏不住，舒适感袭来的那瞬间东淑的脚也忍不住绷直，手软的无法继续为帝努服务，她叫唤着让帝 努进去。 但他没有，他亲了亲东淑的额头

「今天就到这里吧？」

随后自己走去厕所解决剩下的事情，他喜欢东淑，所以更要好好的保护她。

过然不出几礼拜后，东淑的身体有了明显的变化，胸涨了好几个CUP，他两这么勤劳的运动东淑也瘦了不少，他们依旧是好朋友，时间很快就跳 到要开学了，帝努要求东淑带他去看看李马克，他二话不说就答应了，让他隔天早上一起来搭车。

也不知道该说是意料之内还是意料之外，李马克的长相就是东淑会喜欢的，原本说是外国人时跑出来的就是正统欧美混血样，可他不是，圆圆的大眼， 人畜无害的样子，笑起来眉毛像是海鸥一般飞扬，是一个正派的人呢。 如果不是他帝努还可以说服东淑那不是个好人，不要靠近，但那人却是比自己还要正直的学生会长。

但又有什么关系，他和东淑已经有了肌肤之亲，是罗渽民他也不怕。

3.

有了胸之后也不是什么好事，李东淑这么想着，以前最喜欢的衬衫，现在早不能穿了，说起来还有些对不起罗渽民，那是刚上国中时他送的礼物，是无心的，但他 拍了一张扣子已经绷掉的照片，露出那条诱人的乳沟，配文写着「你该考虑给我新的一件了」。 天晓得罗渽民看到那张照片硬了几次，该死的真诱人

东淑一直都没意识到自己是个极具魅力的人。

「李东淑，那个李马克是谁？」

不能怪罗渽民知识浅薄，是他错过了整整两个月，从他的家门被关上，还在侥幸帝努的门也是被锁上时，就错过了比赛开始的枪声，讯息输入一下又收回， 最后字与字之间都有忍不住的幸福感溢出

「暑假刚开始，就是你和帝努都被禁足的前一个礼拜，我去参加志工时认识的学长，怎样，帅吧，他人超级好！」

无可否认，他看上去干净纯良，但男人的心理男人最清楚，他的宝贝东淑可不能就被那个不知道是不是人面兽心衣冠禽兽的家伙给带走，罗渽民的私心很强烈，甚至是李帝 努走在东淑旁边都该经过他同意一般，他才是这里认识东淑最久的人。

意外来的挺突然的，罗渽民之所以不喜欢让东淑出现在他视野外，就是觉得只要一没看着就会有野男人想来碰瓷他，像现在，对方的咖啡全倒在东淑的胸口 ，有点烫，东淑还不喜欢咖啡的味道，只是皱着眉头站在原力，而那男的先不论有没有认错之意，至少他们还指气高昂的指责着东淑，罗渽民想要向前 走，却发现李马克先过来了，他手上还有个风纪委员的标志呢。

「为什么欺负同学，嗯？」

李马克的笑容让人感到窒息，那是帝努和渽民第一眼的反应，倒是东淑看着神魂颠倒的，他们有些不开心，甚至不悦。 那些小混混走了之后，东淑向他道写，李马克好像跟初见那时态度有些不一样了，他拉着东淑的手，也不知道是在对谁生气，至少罗渽民感觉没自己插入 的余地。

李帝努走到罗渽民的身边，他拍了拍渽民的肩膀，小小声的说着

「放弃吧，从开始你就错过了。」

罗渽民甩开他的手，气得有些眼红，正想说点什么的时候

「你不好奇，我禁足在谁家吗？」

像是一道闪电打下来一般，罗渽民的脑子忽然清醒许多，他转身打了一拳李帝努，因为他知道，是谁和东淑讲过，做爱会让胸部变大这件事，是罗渽民自己 。 现在，有着突然姣好的身材，和帝努同居了两个月，谁不知道发生了什么事情。

罗渽民认识东淑很久，也知道她容易心软，即使是个看上去毫无同情心的人，但内心有多温暖还是只有熟知她的朋友才能理解，帝努不知道中了什么邪，今天放学要去 面试学生会，渽民已经好久没和东淑一起回家了，就因为那该死的两个月，他感觉与她都陌生了好多，罗渽民想把时间倒退回两个月前，没事跟李帝努 打什么架，渽民温柔熟练的将东淑的包包拿到自己的身上，东淑不太懂绅士之类的东西，认为他就是想抢走自己的东西，原本还比她矮不少的 渽民，一夕之间高出了他一颗头，手长脚长的根本抢不到，虽然那不是罗渽民原本的用意，但东淑撞进了他的怀里。

渽民手环扣着东淑的腰，不让他离开，他埋在东淑的颈肩

「小东，不要理他们了嘛。」

又来了，东淑早就习惯缺乏安全感的罗渽民，他总是把渽民对他的爱与依赖归咎在他童年时的不美满，他认识渽民的时候，渽民的父母并不是现在 的这个，严格来说，他现在叫的爸妈，是他的叔叔阿姨，从父母过世之后，渽民很讨厌分享自己周边的东西，无论是玩偶，食物，还是好朋友，他一点都不想分享 出去。

说到底是个可怜人。

「娜娜，帝努也是你的朋友阿」

不一样，他是朋友，我和妳不想当朋友，虽然不知道哪里又碰触到罗渽民敏感又脆弱的点，可东淑还是很有耐心一路的安慰，就是那双手从来没从他的腰 下来过，大抵是罗渽民那双眼太多情，东淑就没再多敢看一眼。

生来是一双多情的眼眸，那是上帝给渽民的诅咒，亦或是撒旦给的祝福，说来可笑，那双真诚的眼睛骗过许多人，也勾引了许多他感兴趣的人 ，只不过就是因为这样，因为朦胧多情的双眼而看不清其实清澈透底的内心，至少李东淑他不曾看透过渽民，也不敢看透，他不知道那双眼地下埋藏的感情是深渊还是 天堂。

所以，爱罗渽民，男朋友，女朋友，从来都不曾标签在渽民身上，东淑对自己不太自信，也不是说李帝努还是李马克和她同等级，她不确定罗渽民只是又再玩 他那一套游戏，还是献出真心，不明所以的少女决定将他的行为定义为有趣。

罗渽民的真心诞生在东淑这片森林

但森林却不属于他。

4.

比想像中的还要更在意李东淑这件事快把李马克给逼疯了，原本那女孩只是志工队里的一个成员，只要将他丢入茫茫人群大海里就无法再认出她是谁 的人，却开始成为李马克春梦的对象。

开学第一天，她就认出李东淑了，看吧，他的长相其实也不是那是倔强的自己说的一样没特色，褪去的婴儿肥，修长的美腿和那有完美曲线的腰身，说实话 ，东淑就是她的理想型了吧？ 在志工队那时只要有东淑在身旁就乐的笑嘻嘻，只不过自己嘴硬，还说了很伤东淑的话...好像是，不会喜欢小黑碳？

那时候对她不好的态度，她会不会想起来呢？ 送来的面包当面给了别人，嘲笑她的肤色，虽然没说过她的长相，因为是真的好看，但如果她想起来这段我对她恶言相向的往事的话...。

现在小黑碳成了白砂糖，长发被风吹动正在飘逸着，李马克想装作若无其事经过，却听到那蜜糖嗓音融进了他的耳里，现在明明是夏天，蝉怎么一只都 不叫呢？ 只剩下东淑的声音在耳边徘徊。

因为喜欢她的身材，她的脸蛋，所以李马克选择了亲自藏起来那些美丽的地方，不想看到别人觊觎这个宝物。 东淑完美的让他无地自容。

没经历过感情的李马克只当作自己想多了，学习第一，课业第一，学校第一，感情是最后，有这这样观念的他不敢多想，一步走错了接下来就都 错了。

可如果越是不想在意一个东西，就越无法逃离。

至少他看见李帝努来面试的时候，就知道那是常常走在东淑身旁的青梅竹马了，那人笑容很温暖，要今天他自己是个女生肯定就会喜欢李帝努，他盯着李 帝努有点恍神了。

「会长，会长？」

「恭喜你，我认为学生会需要你。」

是我需要你身旁那个小女生。

两个人对视之后相视而笑，或许一般人只会觉得在恭喜，不过，内心各怀鬼胎谁不知道，要是李东淑跑来你身边，我就可以随时看着了。

罗渽民今天是陪着东淑来上课的，李帝努一早就跑去学生会做事了，说来奇怪，要是不知道的话，肯定会以为李帝努暗恋的人是李马克。

至少李东淑就有点生气

「那个李帝努是想和我抢马克哥吗？」

手中巧克力牛奶的纸盒已经快被捏烂，罗渽民半哄半骗的把那个纸盒拿走，丢进垃圾桶之后牵上东淑的手，他在耳边小小声的讲着「那就 让他俩去吧，妳和我在一起」，东淑翻了个白眼，却没拒绝渽民的手，「又在和我开玩笑了」

没有阿，只是你喜欢的人不是我，我不敢说实话。

今天因为罗渽民盯着，裙子安分守己的变回原来的长度，也不知道为什么，从小就特别听他的话，或许这个看起来软黏黏的渽民才是最强势的那一方，而东淑自己不 知道，自己该是多信任罗渽民。

一起进教室的那瞬间，看见李马克和李帝努是勾肩搭背的样子，东淑一下子就吃醋了，也不知道是在吃谁的。

「呀！李JENO，把你的手从马克哥身上放下！」

往那个方向解读都成立的一句话，罗渽民突然了解了。

东淑最擅长的事情，不就是让每个人都误会吗。

看着那三个人聚集在一起，罗渽民内心有点不开心，但他什么都没说，默默的走回自己的位置上看着东淑，他们三个人相处的很好，尤其是东淑看着李 马克的眼神，那崇拜的光一点也隐藏不住。 如果她和李马克做了那种事呢？ 李马克会保护他吗，他知道李帝努的个性，比起自己的欲望东淑的安全放第一，可不是每个男人都是这样的，至少他就不是。

他们好像变成了很好的朋友，只有罗渽民，他想维护住，只有他们三个这个型态。 可东淑却因为帝努把马克拉入这个圈子而更喜欢李帝努一点了。 罗渽民不喜欢他没看见李东淑的时候，首先会不安心，再来，就一定会有男孩子在他眼皮下做什么。

例如东淑和帝努在他眼皮子地下，两个人外套盖着，一起在同一件外套下睡觉，罗渽民极度的不安全感从内心深处蔓延上来，幸好是午休时间，他跑出了教室 ，自己坐在中庭的木椅上，明明，明明最早先闯入天堂的，是他。

那是初中的时候，罗渽民比他们谁都还要早熟，而且想的都更多。 他染着一头粉色毛发，学校因为他可怜的身世管不着他，那春风满面的笑容惹的同校的小女生都好喜欢他，可他只喜欢他的发小，他的东淑。

那时候还小，帝努去补习班的夏天，他和东淑两个人自己在家里玩，开着冷气吃着冰棒，东淑穿着小背心和短裤，他俩一起在看搞笑的影片，笑 的整个人都往后仰到床上，随后两个小孩随意的点击影片，点到了那个成人的神秘花园。

罗渽民忍不住把AV里的女主角带入李东淑，他吞了吞口水，性欲这种东西是会被影响的。 他下半身悄悄的硬了，明明在国中阶段应该是要女生比男生成熟的，但因为东淑被保护的太好，所以从来没接触过外界的事情，所有资讯都是罗渽民偷偷传达给东淑的 。

「小东，听说做这种事情会长胸部」

东淑拉开自己的背心，看着一点也都没有成长的胸部，可同班的小美又高又白，还小有身材了，他默许了罗渽民侵犯他私密部位的权利。 先是嘴巴，他没急着去亲东淑，而是先去体会了吸吮乳头的滋味，或许是年幼时缺乏母爱，让渽民异常的对胸部情有独钟，他手指伸近了东淑的 内裤里，搓揉着那颗小豆子，他感受到东淑全身都在颤抖。

「娜娜...娜娜...。」

无意义的叫了两声名字，他知道东淑很害怕，渽民亲了亲他的小鼻子和红润的樱桃嘴唇，那硬挺的东西在磨蹭下体的时候，害羞的完全不敢张开眼睛， 渽民手指抬起他的下巴，他要东淑张看眼睛，看看他的眼睛。

像是无底洞一般，深情，又有点悲伤，东淑不敢再看第二眼了。

阴茎插入身体里时巨大的疼痛感让东淑负荷不过来，眼泪一下子全流了出来，下体在流血时东淑慌了，而渽民亲亲他的额头，说一切都还在他的掌握 之中，让东淑放下心来相信他。 东淑的筋很软，大腿就这么挂在渽民身上，往深处用力的撞着，破碎的呻吟声进入了罗渽民的耳朵里，可罗渽民一句爱都不敢讲。

他不过只是在利用猥亵给青梅上性教育的不合格竹马。

上课了都还没回来，东淑有点担心渽民，要是他在学校遭遇不测怎么办，帝努认真在上课，东淑有点生气，他怎么能看起来一点都不关心渽民呢，东淑随便 找个理由，说自己肚子痛要去上厕所，还等不到给帝努关心要不要陪你的时候，东淑就跑走了

根本就没给帝努机会。

东淑一下子就跑到一楼去了，那个人在中庭的背影好渺小，好像随时都要消失，很悲伤的垂着头，东淑坐到了他旁边

「娜娜？」

只是刚开口，东淑就被那脆弱的人抱着紧紧的，他是不是累了呢，好辛苦阿，带着敏感的心活在这世界上，因为他姣好的外貌接近他的人 很多，能接受他个性的人太少。 她耐心的等着罗渽民开口。

「你知道吗，李东淑。我现在感觉在友谊里面找不到我的位置，李马克，李帝努和你，都是姓李，只有我一个人姓罗，只有我没办法接受新的朋友，也 只有我没办法向前走。」

言外之意是要李东淑永远留在他身边。 但东淑也许是听不出来了，也或许是刻意听不出来，从他们有过更亲密的关系开始，罗渽民便再也看不透东淑。

5.

李马克绝对猜不到自己对东淑有多上心，巧克力牛奶会开始多带一瓶，就连数学数字也会变成东淑的脸，被学生会内的绿发弟弟笑着是情窦初开的处男， 如果要被打时，他就会躲去他金发男友的身后，怯，有男友了不起。

李帝努来是东淑也会在旁边，他们的行为举止亲密的像情侣一般，他总是嫉妒帝努可以随时捏着东淑的小鼻子，或是他两能够很亲密的靠在一起， 一起讨论事情，他想更靠近东淑一点。

「呃...东淑，你的，katalk，能给我吗？」

在李帝努的死亡注视下马克和东淑交换了号码，东淑的眼睛突然闪耀到好像在自体发光。

接下来好几个月，都不知道是谁加入了学生会，东淑比帝努更勤劳的跑学生会室，那是因为李马克约了他，热巧克力总是准备两杯，学生会室的抽屉里多 了些女性用品，李马克开始会逛化妆品店，传闻李马克要追李东淑，而那不只是传闻，是真的。

他总是用着破绽很多的烂理由，往东淑的包包里塞上她喜欢的品牌，而东淑为此也乐得不得了，不是因为物质上的满足，而是她喜欢李马克，不 带任何杂质的喜欢。

就像罗渽民说的，李东淑根本就不知道自己的魅力有多强，尤其是现在的他已经不是那个小黑碳，而是白砂糖，自然就吸引了很多被渽民譬喻为蚂蚁的人。 说是蚂蚁也不对，郑在玹很帅。

这天李马克不在，学生会里有个图书室，里面有本绝版的小说是东淑最喜欢的，与其说是他喜欢，不如说那本其实是渽民和帝努共同喜欢的小说，而他 只是好奇内容罢了。

但是今天李马克没来，他根本拿不到那本书，本来想让帝努过来帮他的，但身后有个学长一伸出手就拿到了。 是郑在玹。

「在玹哥你怎么也在这？」

早转学过来了，那是他和帝努渽民的共同监护人阿，看到他就先往他身上跳了，多久没见了阿，好想他，而东淑从来没有对于自己的话思考太多 。

「呀！哥哥，你绝对不知道这几年我有多想你，怎么就跑去美国了？」

手还环在在玹的脖子上，这样暧昧的姿势让迟到的李马克看到之后，非常不开心，他没有比在玹高，只能把东淑扯下来之后快速的拉走，即使东淑 一直问着怎么了发生什么事也没想要回答的意思，然后走到学校的后花园，李马克才停了下来，他转过身看着东淑。

「我吃醋了，东淑。」

好像听不见，这是那个铜墙铁壁李马克说的话吗？

东淑有点不可置信的晃了晃脑袋，从一开始从他口中冒出来嘲笑她的话语，到现在用真心诉说着他吃醋了，是认真的吗？ 那娜娜怎么办。

东淑被自己的想法给吓到了，怎么这时候会突然在意起罗渽民呢？

话还没说完就被打断了。 因为罗渽民现在正站在李马克的背后，那个人的表情是从未见过的样子，他现在很伤心，这是东淑第一次看破罗渽民的表情，那个人再也藏不住自己了， 他勉强扯出一个笑容，也许比起李帝努，他更不能接受外来的李马克。 但如果现在这么做就是毁了东淑的幸福。

当李东淑叫出娜娜这两个字时，李马克就知道自己不可能了，李马克从来都不知道，东淑身边的朋友，东淑的绰号，以及东淑眼神里真正埋藏的是什么。

只有李东淑知道，他不再看罗渽民第二眼是为什么

她可以跟李帝努做爱整整一个夏天，却不愿意再和罗渽民尝试第二次，她害怕她会将爱全部通通都送给罗渽民，她对罗渽民的双标，言语之间透露出来的宠溺 ，她和帝努分享了所有李马克的讯息，而罗渽民只知道东淑是怎么跟李马克认识的。

罗渽民未曾与他提起认真相爱，她便不敢主动开口。

真是渣，是上帝对我的惩罚吧，没办法与爱人正常的相处。

从小她就有个秘密没说，  
东淑贪恋着李帝努的身体，却在精神上喜欢着罗渽民。

所以她成为擅长在他们俩之间打转的人，因为是好朋友啊。

东淑属于他们，但他们好像不属于自己。

看见罗渽民那幅表情，李东淑觉得要正视自己的感情了，可在那之前，他想先逃跑。 之前他申请的美国音乐学院要收她了，她既开心又放不下罗渽民，她想打一通电话，至少要通知下他，可最后五通电话都过去，一通都没接起来之后，东淑就 没了勇气。

打给帝努的电话很快就通了。

「你是第一个哦，知道这个消息的人，我要去美国留学啦！」

帝努大概没有第二句话吧，家只住对面而已，很快就来这敲门了，东淑大概早料到他会激动的直接打开家门，早在门口做好迎接拥抱的姿势了。

「带我一起走吧，东淑。」

她和帝努与渽民的关系本来就是畸形的藤蔓每条都捆绑在一起，没办法厘清了。 李帝努把李东淑压在墙上亲吻，现在东淑的房间已经不一样了，在柜子深处放内裤的抽屉，里面有的是帝努最常用那牌子的保险套。

而他们也不是当初纯情的孩子。

东淑的衣服裙子都被退去，只剩下那用薄薄的粉色长袜还穿在脚上，李帝努解开了裤头，那硕大的阴茎就弹了出来，已经很久没开荤的他们， 今夜就玩到最高点吧。

保险套是东淑用嘴给帝努戴上的，戴着保险套的阴茎进入东淑的穴里时，东淑微微的扬起头，干净纯洁的像只天鹅，而帝努是获得了权利能够 玷污她。 一下深一下浅的进出，磨蹭到那温暖的肉壁时还能够听到李帝努微小的喘息声，东淑第一次提议了要不要换个体位。

她现在由上至下看着李帝努，那孩子居然举铁举出腹肌来了，这个体位能够进入的很深，东淑几乎是用性爱来达成忘记无中生有的痛苦，她在帝努的 耳边叫唤着。

「帝努...慢点，好痛....啊....啊...哈」

「你真的很美。」

怎么就没人愿意和我说，我爱你呢？

6.

从首尔到纽约的距离是11,046公里  
飞行时间是14个小时，而她与渽民的时差是13小时，可光是一天没回电话，她就难受的不得了，罗渽民讨厌他了吗？

她站在机场门口，拉着行李箱和大家道别，来送别的人很多，其中李马克哭的很惨，说什么前一阵子看见还是小妹妹的东淑现在居然长大独立成这么坚强的人 了，旁边的钟辰乐原本想抱抱李马克安慰他的，不过却被朴志晟给截糊，他一把抱住了辰乐，说着你抱抱我吧，只抱我就好。

「你很喜欢罗渽民吧？」

帝努摸了摸东淑的头，被撞破感情的东淑有些无底自容，但还是红着脸点点头

「虽然不知道为什么他今天没来，但，东淑，如果你考虑好的话随时能够选择我。」

「你知道的吧，我喜欢妳，或许比妳喜欢罗渽民还多。」

李东淑终于听到了能够破除她心魔的咒语了。 最后拯救公主的不是那个他所期望的王子，而是李帝努，不是王子，不是平民，不是恶龙，他是，李帝努。

从那个每天像是冰淇淋融化在一起厮混的夏天，帝努就赢在那个时候了。 他们紧紧的抱在一起，感觉要把东淑揉进怀里一般。

飞机飞走了，而这趟旅途带走了罗渽民的爱情  
换回了李帝努的真心。

罗渽民听到消息时，已经是她和东淑单方面堵气第二天了，回到学校时，李帝努旁边以空无一人，而他打东淑的电话也不通，急得跑去质问李 帝努怎么了。

「活该你不接电话，东淑她早就去美国了。」

他为什么总是高估自己的承受能力呢。

罗渽民的眼神就像是只被丢弃的小狗一般，就连帝努看了都觉得可怜。

「我们一起等她回来吧？嗯？」

过了好几个春夏秋冬，他俩一起打雪仗，而帝努常常一个人对着电话比手画脚的讲话，罗渽民清楚的知道，那是帝努在和东淑讲电话，可他好像已经失去了 与东淑说话的权利，受伤被丢弃的野生动物。

在这之中罗渽民不是没想过找个新的孩子，但一个都没东淑来的好，久而久之就渐渐放弃了，辰乐会笑他，你这该不会是雏鸟情结吧，罗渽民并不 否认，这辈子除了她妈妈外，唯一爱的人就是东淑了，放不下的心里也就只有罗渽民能懂。

也或许不只罗渽民能懂。

-

东淑回来了，因为想着要和他们一起读大学，又太想他们了，所以要回来读书了，李东淑再过了两年之后看到李帝努本人，哭着一把鼻涕一把眼泪， 喉咙都哭哑了说着有多想他，所有坚强与防备全部在帝努面前卸下的一干二净。

但同时她也想罗渽民想的不得了，但又不能暴露太多，只能传者暧昧又模糊不清的简讯，表现的自己好像不是那个在意。

写着好想你，写着宝贝，这样得字眼，能不能看起来让我很洒脱呢？ 我好不想在意你了罗渽民，我好想你。

他们在烤肉店集合时，罗渽民有点迟到了，他花了些心思做打扮，没想到时间都过去两年，他还是对李东淑这么的上心，而李东淑看见罗渽民的同时，她的心又回到了 两年前。

她以为自己放下了。 烧酒一瓶一瓶的喝，李帝努以男朋友的身份坐在了旁边，罗渽民只能看着东淑，好想抱抱她，她怎么这么瘦呢？ 去国外吃了不少苦吧，英文又不好的，罗渽民好想抱着她大哭一场。

而东淑强忍着醉意和眼泪，站起来说要去一趟厕所，和帝努说了声抱歉，让他看看手机简讯。

随后帝努想通了，他告诉罗渽民。

「去厕所安慰东淑吧，她需要的是你。」

对不起，不知道为什么，看着罗渽民，心脏又会像是变成最初心碎时一般疼痛。

在厕所里呜咽的哭声正撕裂着罗渽民的心脏，他不晓得那哭声的意义是什么，他只知道他现在只想要靠近李东淑。

「不要哭了，你哭了我比谁都难过的。」

那是罗渽民的声音，小奶音的和她离开前一点都没变，她抱着罗渽民，好痛，不管哪里都是，心脏，眼睛，还是脑袋，都混乱的不行，她还是很怕罗渽民不 喜欢她。

「宝贝，我的小宝贝，这世界只有妳能叫我娜娜，而我只喜欢妳」

东淑的世界终于是明亮的了。

在厕所做爱并不是个好选择，所以他俩偷偷摸摸的就来到隔壁的廉价旅店，他俩衣服都脱了，罗渽民准备一口气进入东淑的身体时，他突然想起来，这旅馆可没保险 套呢，可东淑已经不让他分心了。

东淑双手勾上渽民的脖子，双脚跨到他的腰上。

「娜娜，让我怀孕吧」

「请罗渽民先生，今晚全部都射在我体内吧，就和初中时一样。」

她从来都没忘记那晚的事情，只是因为她怕罗渽民不把那晚当什么，所以再也闭口不提，虽然当时东淑还没有生育能力，虽然现在情况不一样了。 但罗渽民把东淑当作宝物一般，虔诚又珍惜的对待她，明明操人的是他，最后哭泣的也是他，东淑吻掉了罗渽民眼睛上掉落下来的眼泪，他曾经以为这辈子只 能看着东淑和别的男人在一起。

缓缓的动起来时，因为舒爽而痉挛，用力抓着罗渽民的背，而这是李东淑第一次说的话，她攀附在罗渽民耳边，闻着从他身上淡淡散发出来的味道，小小 声的说着

「我这辈子只爱你了」

东淑和渽民或是帝努，都不属于这片森林  
只是在这里迷路罢了。

-fin


End file.
